


You Favorite Hero Is Who Now?

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [72]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Bucky ask your son what he wants to be for Halloween. He responds with the name of his favorite superhero.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 17





	You Favorite Hero Is Who Now?

Once September hit, all of the local grocery and department stores started putting out their Halloween merchandise. This always excited you because you loved Halloween and so did your four year old son, Steven James Barnes Jr.

You wanted to wait until it got closer to Halloween to buy your son’s costume, but that didn’t meant you wouldn’t start thinking about it.

As you, Bucky, and Junior walked through Target, you asked your son, “Sweetheart have you thought about what you wanna be for Halloween?”

Stevie Jr. nodded, “Superhero!”

Bucky chuckled, “You wanna be like daddy, buddy?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah! I wanna be my favorite superhero!”

“Who’s your favorite superhero, hon?” You asked your son as you looked at the different Halloween decorations.

“SPIDERMAN!” the answer took you by surprise. You had expected for his answer to be Bucky or his Uncle Steve, but nope. It was Spiderman. You were shocked but not as shocked as Bucky.

“Spiderman? Stevie, really? You don’t wanna be like Uncle Stevie or even Uncle Sammy?”

“No, daddy! I be Spiderman!” Your son wasn’t going to change his mind.

Bucky looked so hurt and betrayed, “Spiderman isn’t that great, buddy.”

“He flies!”

“So does Thor. Why don’t you wanna be like Uncle Thor?”

“No, daddy! Spiderman!”

Bucky looked to you for assistance but you merely shook your head, “You heard him, love, he wants to be Spiderman for Halloween. No changing his mind.”

Your husband continued to pout for the entire day after that, grumbling how his own son had betrayed him for the “not so amazing but very annoying Spiderman”.


End file.
